The purpose of this study is to see if a drug called nevirapine is effective, when given to HIV-infected women during active labor and to their babies. Nevirapine is a drug that will reduce HIV in the blood. The study will also test the safety of nevirapine and whether women in labor and their babies are able to tolerate the drug.